The Author's Notes
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: AU Fluff. Being the editor, Tezuka found it annoying to receive notes of endearment slipped in between drafts from the author. TezukaFuji.
1. Note 1

**Disclaimer: **I write disclaimers because I need it and I mean it when I say I don't own them.

**A/N: **AU! AU! I don't know what's wrong with me, suddenly chucking out stories after stories. I just had this idea while I was brushing my teeth last night, and I couldn't just ignore my need to write this. Since Lapse of Oblivion is ending, I decided to post this one (though the update, I dunno if I can write fast since my other AU story needed to be updated). Enjoy~

Oh yeah, I want to share this to you guys. Last night when I was watching French Open live on TV, I was drinking water when suddenly I saw Tezuka on the screen and I almost choked. They were flashing some animated tennis stuff, and the first one to be flashed is Tezuka!! I'm so surprised. Echizen was flashed too, I was like, wow. Hahahah. Prince of Tennis and its influences to the world of tennis!

Okay, enough of my rants. Enjoy!

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 1

* * *

**

_Ne Tezuka,_

_Smile!!! :)_

_- Fuji_

Tezuka grimaced, crumpling the little sticky note that the playful sadistic author had yet again slipped in between the draft of the third chapter of the new novel he was currently working on.

It has always been like this since day one.

The sticky notes that contained sickly words of endearment and teases had always been included in his line of work. It began with a simple "Thank you for being my new editor' to the absurd 'Thank you for staring at me all the time, my dearest editor.'

When Tezuka was assigned and hired as editor for the world renowned young author, Fuji Syusuke, he had always thought that that person would be sensible, organized, and hardworking and focused. He had never dreamed and expected that this particular author would be playful, lazy to the point you have to force him to write, tends to space out, has the messiest apartment room (creative mess inspires him, he defended), has sadistic quirks that resulted Tezuka's week's worth of headaches and smiles too much Tezuka couldn't guess how his facial muscles seemed to hold it without any protests.

He felt like looking after a child instead of a known author for pete's sake!

Every week before deadline, he would stomp angrily to Fuji's apartment and shake the spread-eagled Fuji lying on his bed with papers strewn loitering everywhere awake. Stubborn as he wasn't a morning person, Tezuka would resort to sermons that made him feel like he was giving a sermon to a child, except that it was his boss and it was weird having the employed doing that.

"Fuji, wake up." He shook the lithe shoulders of the author but he won't budge. "Hey, wake up!"

Lips slightly open, Fuji let out a low moan that made Tezuka have goose bumps on his skin. Seriously, this author is up to no good yet again.

Poking his side for the last time, Tezuka half-shouted "Fuji, wake up!"

Yelping, Fuji cracked open his eyes and grinned sleepily as he saw his slightly disgruntled editor.

"Tezuka~! Ah, what is my dear editor doing in front of me?"

Tezuka glared, his eyes clearly spelling the words 'DEADLINE-IS-COMING-DON'T-YOU-SLACK-OFF'

Fuji chuckled and replied, tilting his head to the side, "Mou, Tezuka's bossy…are my love notes not making an effect on my dearest editor?" There, Fuji and his endless tease again.

Grasping Fuji's lithe arm, he helped the small man up and steeled him to the kitchen and made him sit down before the table.

"I'll prepare breakfast."

Beaming, Fuji muttered his thanks. But his expression darkened when Tezuka set down a stack of paper in front of him.

"Write while you wait." Tezuka commanded.

Fuji pouted "Mou, my dearest editor's bossing his beloved boss around~! I'm not inspired, Tezuka, I can't write."

Tezuka turned his head to Fuji and glared sternly, "Write or I won't give you breakfast."

With those words, Fuji's eyes flew open and he stared openly pleading at Tezuka, "Tezuka! Aren't you concerned? If I starve to death, will you not miss your beloved author?" Faking to wipe tears that aren't there, Fuji hid his laughter seeing the vexed look on Tezuka's face.

Fuji sighed and stared at the drafts stacked in front of him. It is hard to write something when he's not in the mood. Writer's block hounded him for days already and it is something he can't avoid as an author. Inspiration struck sometimes when he annoys Tezuka, that's why he loves having his stoic editor around. Besides, it's fun to irk the heck out of that seemingly emotionless guy.

The breakfast was, as always, delicious. Fuji seriously believed he made the right decision to hire Tezuka. It was comforting to know someone would care and would not mind the fact that he is someone so known.

"Say, Fuji, why do you stay at an apartment like this? You have the money for a house. Why stick here?"

Fuji drank his glass of water and smiled at Tezuka across the table. "Saa, I like it here. I don't need a big house. I'm happy with this messy apartment."

He was always different. His way of thinking is unpredictable at best, yet it was always something he could have the benefit of. Not only is he very lazy at deadlines, he also has weird preferences in life. Sighing, Tezuka idly wondered what more out-of-this-world fetishes does his author have hidden up his sleeves.

---

_Ne Tezuka, _

_Is my dear editor smiling now?_

_Here's the starting draft of the fourth chapter._

_- Fuji_

Tezuka can't help but slip a small smile despite his chagrin annoyance for the author's endearing little notes. Playful he might be, his little notes reminded him to also have fun despite work to be done. It's very much like the Fuji he knew.

He was always amazed by this young author. The way this sweet smiling, often nonchalant person could be this excellent in terms of writing. Sure, writing a novel could take years, add Fuji's constant laziness and writer's block, he was still amazed with Fuji's moving way of story-telling.

Fuji's grammar, usage of fine words, vocabulary that is continuously growing and artistically used, and his careful way of writing makes Tezuka proud of being this author's editor. Reading first hand the work of a prodigy is somewhat an honor to him already.

Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn, he set down his pen and arranged the paper and stacked them in the corner of his desk. It was nearing midnight already, and tomorrow he'll meet up with Fuji again to check up the condition of the obviously slacking off author.

He noticed a blue note sticking out from the stack he made. Taking it out, he saw Fuji's neat handwriting again.

_Ne Tezuka,_

_If you reach this point, please put down your pen and take a rest now._

_Your beloved author is also worried for your health._

_Sweet dreams and thank you._

_- Fuji_

Really, that Fuji is different. Maybe that's why he's so fond and concerned with his author this much.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it~ Ah, I really am punishing myself for posting multi-chappie fics and updates like snail. Wah. I'm going to update To Intoxicate, To Submit, To Fixate anytime this week. Thanks for reading! Reviews, please?


	2. Note 2

**Disclaimer: **If own them, I wouldn't be tiring myself in writing fanfiction.

**A/N: **To all those who reviewed the first chapter…Hugs!!! Glad that this story has been supported. Arigato, minna-san!! Saa, I better tell you that this story might be a bit plotless, but I have an ending all planned out. Since this is more of a fluffy collection of stories between an author and an editor. Any requests on fluffy stuff? So that I could lengthen the story. Then, enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 2

* * *

**

_Ne, ne, Tezuka,_

_I cooked breakfast yesterday when you weren't around._

_I burned it and haven't eaten._

_Don't worry; I'm still not starving to death_

_Hurry up and visit your beloved author._

_I'm missing my excellent cook._

_- Fuji_

Yet another note was inserted on the second page of the draft Fuji had just sent to him. True, he hadn't seen Fuji yesterday because he got called by some colleague from the publishing house. But he wondered why Fuji hadn't just called him if he needed something like what he said him to do (he learned Fuji could be helpless oftentimes and needed someone like him to smooth out all his knacks). Just as expected Fuji never want himself be a bother to somebody else.

Without thinking, he inserted the new draft in a folder and placed it inside his file case and left his own apartment to head over his author's place.

Having a spare key of Fuji's apartment room, he quickly unlocked the door and headed inside.

"Fuji!"

The room looked unkempt again since Fuji never has the initiative to clean up what he proudly calls 'creative mess' despite Tezuka constantly bugging him about it. How could you expect someone to think clearly with all those clutter around? But Fuji had proved he was different in terms of that. Clutter helps him; he said his mind is already cluttered to mind anymore in sight.

Tezuka found the author lying face down on his bed, sleeping soundly. Passing the kitchen, he caught a faint whiff of burnt food that proves what Fuji said.

Prodding Fuji's back, he said "Fuji, wake up."

Burying his head more on his pillow, Fuji mumbled sleepily, "Tezuka…is that you? Nn…I'm hungry…I can't get up anymore…help me…"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tezuka had no choice but to walk to the kitchen and attempted to revive its burnt state and to cook his hungry author some decent meal.

"Why didn't you call for a take-out deliver? Or go out and eat outside? Or you could have called me so I could come and cook for you?" Tezuka collected a pan covered with black soot and washed it out.

The bed creaked and he knew Fuji was getting up. "I don't feel like eating anything except Tezuka's cooking. And you know full well that I rarely go out because I'm busy and I didn't bother because I love Tezuka's cooking. And I just couldn't call when I know you are busy."

"So you starved yourself to sleep?" Tezuka accused trying not to think too much of Fuji's compliment.

Fuji grinned hearing Tezuka's aggravated question. He knew the editor felt the absurd with all his excuses. "I had some biscuits and I made tea…that's all I ate yesterday."

Tezuka eyed him with a stony look. "No wonder you are so skinny."

Fuji let out a small laugh. "Saa, are you convinced now that I can't live without you?" He almost guffawed seeing the freaked out look on Tezuka's face when he said that. His editor might really think he's off the hook. Fuji laughed again, and said through his fits of laughter, "I need Tezuka around just like the way an author needs his editor so much."

The stoic editor glared again. "Stop playing around. Really, how did you survive before when I wasn't your editor?"

Fuji walked to the table and sat down, crossing his arms and watched Tezuka cook. "Tezuka, do you want me to tell you?"

"Hn."

"Did you ever wonder why I have so many editors and that they all seem to go resign quickly?"

"Let me guess…it's because of these weird fetishes of yours that they couldn't stand you."

Fuji tilted his head and his stomach growled in protest. "Maa, I'm hungry…But I guess, Tezuka that is just a part of the real reason."

Tezuka spared a glance at him, now gathering plates from the cabinet. "Then what is?"

Fuji smiled wistfully. "Saa…they…they fell in love with me."

Tezuka almost dropped the plates he was about to settle on the table. "What?"

Fuji stared at the table instead on his gawking editor and continued, "They all couldn't resist me…all of my editors loved me and pampered me and spoiled me that's why I never went hungry. They all want to sleep with me, but I don't want to…I can't just reciprocate everything…that's why…they resigned every time I tell them that…"

Tezuka went silent for awhile and said softly, "So…you mean…"

"They couldn't last even a day without the thought of making me theirs…it's just frustrating. But," Fuji held Tezuka's gaze, "I think my dear editor Tezuka is different! You're the first one who actually cooked for me! And…I'm actually at ease with you…and I like my dear editor too…saa," Fuji was laughing now as Tezuka's expression went from sympathetic to irked, "I'm waiting for my editor to fall in love with me~!"

Fuji continued to laugh and tease Tezuka until he finished cooking and set it down on the table for Fuji to devour freely.

"Mmnn…you're such an excellent cook, Tezuka!"

Watching Fuji in the corner of his eyes surreptitiously, he wanted to smile seeing how happy his author was munching the food he cooked gratefully. He pondered on Fuji's words before and couldn't deny the truth behind it; Fuji really is somebody that has the looks many would kill for and the body many would drool on, the charm that magnets and attracts so much…it's no wonder why those past editors just wanted him so badly.

"Ne, are you thinking about what I said?"

Fuji was staring at him with those blue eyes again and he hadn't noticed it. Stammering slightly, he answered, "Ah, I was just spacing out."

Fuji sniggered and spooned a mouthful of rice before speaking again. "Don't worry about it Tezuka…" He chewed the food on his mouth and swallowed before saying, "I won't let you go."

Scowling and picking up his plates as Fuji chuckled at his own teases on the table, he murmured under his breath, "Don't be ridiculous."

He heard the scrape of the chair and didn't pay attention to it when Fuji was suddenly on his side and leaned closely whispering to his ears, "I'll wait then…for you to fall for me."

The warm breath disappeared and Fuji traipsed gracefully back to his table and continued eating, a smile adorning his lips.

Really, he'll never get used to the feeling of the unsuspected when he's with this sadistic author. But what Fuji said, had undeniably made him feel all too fuzzy inside. He sighed; Fuji is just too charming and irresistible to stomp out from his thoughts.

"Tezuka! Hey, if you ignore me like that, I won't write!!!"

Almost forgetting the fact that he also came here to persuade Fuji to get a move on to write, he hastened his washing of plates, hearing Fuji's jeering laugh now coming from the bedroom.

Trust Fuji to make him act like this and then accuse him of spacing out afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter's okay, there's only one note today…I don't want to make it lengthy so I'll save the next one for the next chapter! I still haven't finished writing the smutty chappie for my other AU story since…it's so hard! I'm so slow right now...I'm only writing more chapters to this story... Thank you for reading, and I hope you would drop me a review!


	3. Note 3

**Disclaimer: **When will I own them? Never would it happen.

**A/N: **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! You all made me so happy, that I just have to update for you guys! I'm just so glad you all loved this! Thank you so much. For those asking me for more, I'll grant your wishes and I'll write more for this story~ Now, enjoy the third chapter, everyone!

* * *

**The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 3

* * *

**

_Ne Tezuka,_

_I'm lonely._

_Could you come by after that errand you are doing?_

_I can't write when you're not around._

_Hurry up and visit me, ne?_

_- Fuji_

The sticky note was hidden on the other side of the second to the last page of the draft he was currently working on. Fuji had hidden it there, but Tezuka noticed the sticky note since it was on vibrant color of red, hard to miss.

Tezuka wondered how Fuji could have known that he couldn't turn up that day or that he would reach that page on the same day that all his sticky notes are targeting the right time as always. It was amazing, but it strangely felt as if he was being stalked by Fuji. But he's not complaining. After all, he'd gotten used to Fuji's little notes, and it would always remind him of Fuji.

"_I'll wait then…for you to fall for me."_

Tezuka flushed as he remembered Fuji's words a few days ago. It'd been ringing on his head since then, and it always made him all warm all over. Darn, it's because of that that he hesitates to visit Fuji every now and then (Fuji had been reminding him about this since the slacking author is yet again unable to write something), it always preoccupies his thoughts that Fuji had constantly teased him about it.

Is he really falling?

"Ne, Tezuka, are you there?" Fuji turned out to be waving his hand in front of Tezuka's face, calling back his attention. Tezuka flushed.

"Maa, what's with you? I've been talking for the last five minutes and you haven't been slipping a word!" Today he was staying in Fuji's place, and is now working with the author side by side on a table. And he'd been spacing out…again.

"Gomen, Fuji."

"I was asking you to correct this line, it seems wrong to me, and I don't know how to correct it." He pointed the sentence and Tezuka pulled the paper towards him. Fuji studied the face of his author.

"Ne, is something bothering you? You can always tell me."

"No, there's nothing." Tezuka took out his eraser and erased that part. He ignored Fuji and tried to concentrate on his work. He sensed Fuji slump forward on the table. He always does that when he's bummed out of not being able to write something.

"Mou…my head's all dried up…" He was playing with his pencil and had a bored look on his face. "Tezuka…let's do something else…"

"Fuji, I'm here for work, not for leisure."

"But, I said so, I'm the boss remember? I want to do something else, and I want you to rest too. We've been sitting here for the last five hours!" Fuji nudged Tezuka lightly, watching the other one furrow his brow and wrote something over the one he erased.

"Fine." Tezuka sighed and set the papers aside. "What do you want to do?"

Fuji eyes lit up and his smile brightened, "I want to go out with my editor!"

Tezuka almost did a double take as he gaped on Fuji. "What?"

Chuckling, the author playfully nudged Tezuka on his side, "C'mon, let's have a date, ne, my treat, so don't worry."

On the word 'date' Tezuka's face flushed slightly. "Don't joke around, Fuji."

Standing up and latching his hands on Tezuka's arm to hoist him up too, Fuji said, "Let's go, Tezuka. We could eat dinner outside!"

Obliging since resistance is futile when the author's decided already, he stood and Fuji went to his room to get his coat and money.

Looking excited, Fuji looped an arm around him and dragged him out of the chilly evening air.

---

"Fuji, aren't you feeling tired?"

"Nope. But I sure am hungry; let's find a place to eat dinner!" Fuji tugged his arm again for the millionth time that hour.

They've been walking around, looking at shops, Fuji going in and out stores where cameras and other gadgets are sold. He asked Fuji about this and Fuji grinned widely at him and told him if he weren't an author, he would be a photographer. So, he spent most of his time ogling to whatever cameras Fuji would hold under his nose and listen to him coo about it. Even some of the random people they pass would stare at his author and point at him, then murmur excitedly 'It's Fuji-sama!". Tezuka could only shrink away from the attention.

At some point, Tezuka got all tired. It's no joke poking around the streets and dragged around when Fuji sees something that interests him. They even ended up at the park after some dizzying walk around and ate ice cream and then walked around some more.

Now the sun had set and the surrounding slowly submerges in darkness and street lamps are lightened, they both walked to find a place to dine.

Finding a place where there aren't too much diners, for Fuji not to be surrounded by admirers again, they entered the restaurant and a waiter showed them to a seat far from prying eyes. Tezuka seemed bothered by this idea. Fuji really is intending to call all of this a date.

They ordered food and had some talk about the progress of the novel. Fuji just smiled his way out when Tezuka reminded him how he always make 'I'm suffering from writer's block' excuse when everything was just because he loves lazing around and teasing the hell out of him.

As the food arrived, Tezuka watched, vexed and completely appalled, as Fuji put large amounts of wasabi on his sushi (they were eating at some pretty expensive Japanese restaurant) without any hesitance.

"Isn't that far too many, Fuji?"

"Oh, this? Ah, no, it's not even enough. I love wasabi, don't you know?" He smiled as if what he was going to eat was some sort of chocolate and not a sushi spiked with that very spicy stuff and then ate the sushi in one bite. He didn't even flinch. This is author is very much…peculiar in his own ways.

Trying not to notice how those wasabi seemed to be taken more by his author he focused on eating his own share.

"You might be thinking how weird am I now eh?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No, I don't think you're weird." Lying through his teeth is something he'd never do, but he didn't want to offend Fuji in any way by telling him so. Fuji didn't seem to mind his white lie and didn't budge him up for it.

After a few moments' silence wherein they both ate their food, Fuji brought up a new subject. "Thank you for today, Tezuka."

Knowing he didn't anything that Fuji would be grateful for, he questioned. "What for?"

"For agreeing to walk around with me…of all the walks I had before with my past editors, this one's the first I've felt so contented and happy."

Trying to maintain a straight face since he felt all too flushed for some reason, Tezuka just nodded and said, "Then, you're welcome."

Fuji smiled in pure bliss the rest of the time they spent on the restaurant and even on the way home. Tezuka had offered to walk him back to his apartment. Fuji was all too happy to agree.

By the time they arrived on the familiar looking door that led to Fuji's place, the author looked as if he didn't want his editor to leave.

"I'll be leaving, Fuji." Tezuka said as Fuji opened his door. "Goodnight."

Fuji looked slightly crestfallen, but his light smile patched it all up "I see. Okay then, I'll see you. Goodnight too, Tezuka." With a small smile, he watched as Tezuka nodded and left. "Thanks again, Tezuka." He called back and Tezuka nodded without turning back before disappearing.

Smiling for the umpteenth time, but this time for himself, Fuji closed the door and looked forward to another day tomorrow with his editor.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted them to have a sort-of date…hahaha. There's more fluff to come! I'm having a bunch of ideas for more quirks Fuji will have! I don't know how many chapters this will be, but hmm...I'll write more! Now, leave me another batch of your well-loved reviews! They fuel me to write, as always! Thanks!!!


	4. Note 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't deserve to own such honor…it's all about just dreaming to own them.

**A/N: **Thank you very much for note 3's reviews! I'm very much happy for all the support and suggestions that you guys had given to me. Okay, so basically, I will dedicate this chapter to Tokyo Girl 05, for her encouragements for me to overcome my stubborn laziness and for keeping up with all my whines about writer's block. You helped a lot, so thank you very much! I reached 44 reviews in just 3 chapters! Thanks~ Now enjoy!

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 4

* * *

**

_Tezuka,_

_I'm looking forward to the day you'll agree on a date with me again. _

_I had fun, so let's go out again ne?_

_I'll write obediently…so you'll go out with me!_

_- Fuji :)_

Exhausted, Tezuka set his pen down and rested his back on the floor of Fuji's small living room. He closed his slightly stinging eyes and rubbed one from under his glasses. Reading too much and scrutinizing everything could be such a pain on the eyes sometimes. The said author, however, was watching TV with his back on the table. Having granted Tezuka's demand for him to revise something, Fuji was now evidently back to his own pleasurable lazy land.

"Tezuka, I didn't hire you to wore you out, you know." Fuji said coolly as Tezuka frowned at the ceiling. "Writing a story, not to mention a novel; takes a lot of time. You can't just rush things."

"I'm just doing my job." Tezuka retorted shortly.

"And you're taking it way too seriously." Fuji snapped back, turning off the TV as he turned to stare at Tezuka still lying sprawled on the floor. "Honestly, you're working too much. Even more than me! Take it easy, Tezuka. I'm in no hurry to finish this."

"But now you're revising more of the chapters faster." The editor pointed out, looking at Fuji straight in the eye with a stoic look. The author's lips suddenly curved into a devious Cheshire grin. "I'm only doing so because I want to go out with my editor again." He stated a matter-of-factly that made Tezuka frown even more.

"Don't kid around Fuji."

"Mou, that's why I don't like writing in haste, it always makes you too busy…"

"That's the point of my job as your editor, Fuji. I'm not here to slack off." Tezuka said coldly.

Fuji furrowed his brows for a moment then his face lit up ominously. Half-crawling to fill the small distance between them, he leaned precariously near to Tezuka with a furtive smile.

"What?" Tezuka mumbled with a serious, monotonous voice and stared impassively at his author's face hovering too near for comfort.

Teasingly approaching closer, Fuji saw Tezuka's face started to heat up and faint flushes started to appear. Oh my, a little more and he might as well capture his editor's lips with his own. But he wanted his first kiss be initiated by this stoic person gaping at him. "If I kiss my editor, will he change his mind and go out with me?"

Tezuka, his mind utterly blank save for the conscious feeling of Fuji being so damn close to his face and the sight of those tempting lips just inch away to be tasted, is already a plain torture of the mind.

"Cut it out, Fuji." He said in a low crisp, firm voice, trying in his trepidation not to rove his eyes over those lips. The temptation…is too much.

_I think I'm going to crack…Fuji, please get away!_

"That's too bad."

Tezuka blinked. Fuji was already sitting up straight with a triumphant smirk that was too naughty not to notice. The author hid a laugh as he surveyed the dismayed look on Tezuka's slightly flushed serious face. It was as if he was disappointed that the author didn't just kiss him right then and there. Oh, so Tezuka did want to kiss him? The thought only brightened Fuji's mood up more.

"What's the matter, my dear editor?" Fuji chuckled as Tezuka's sense came crashing before him and made him sat straight up as fast as he could. A flush came unnoticed as the stoic man tried in vain to stop it.

Chuckling, Fuji probed on with his taunts to annoy his helpless editor, "If you really want to kiss me so badly, do it yourself. Grab me and kiss me senseless!" Laughing loudly as Tezuka paled and blushed from his teasing with dour look on his face; he just watched in plain interest as the latter arranged the papers on the table and set them aside.

"Stop it; you had enough fun now, Fuji."

"Maa, maa…I just wanted to know if you had finally fallen in love with me because you really looked like you wanted to kiss me so badly back there."

Tezuka resisted the urge to say, 'If you wanted me to kiss you that much, why don't you just do it and had it over with.' loudly but didn't want Fuji to get anymore good ideas to irk him.

"Fine. If you want me to rest so badly, then I'll do it. Since, you'll be going somewhere, am I right?"

Nodding, the smiling author replied, "Hai, writer's hiatus! I was invited by a college buddy to be one of the lecturers concerning writing on his yearly conducted seminar workshops and I agreed. I'll be gone for a week."

"Ah, I understand, I'll be waiting for your return then, Fuji." Tezuka stood up and made his towards the door. "I'll take my leave then. Just call me when you come back."

He was about to open the door when Fuji's hand clasped around his arm and halted his steps.

There was yet another suspicious smile on that otherwise angelic face.

"You're coming with me."

Tezuka raised a brow in inquiry. "What?"

Another smile. "I need you to come with me."

"As a chaperone?" Tezuka retorted skeptically. Fuji chuckled.

"Very funny, Tezuka." The author added, "No, as Tezuka Kunimitsu, my editor."

"But you told me to get some rest. And I have no need to be there."

"I know I did. It's going to be like a vacation. C'mon, my friend said I could bring an assistant with me."

Tezuka gaped at him with a poker face. "So now I'm your PA."

Fuji burst out in fits of laughter. Tezuka sounded ridiculously cute like that, saying all those things in such a dead pan manner and straight expression.

"No silly, when have you been my personal assistant? You are my editor and I'm bringing you as one, okay?"

Tezuka eyed him skeptically "What will happen to me if I happen to disagree?"

"Ah, good question. I'm also good at forceful persuasion, my dear editor. So resistance is therefore…futile."

Sighing, Tezuka couldn't see any other way that to give in, gave Fuji a barely recognizable nod. He was rewarded with a big smile from the author.

"I'll go now." Tezuka said, and took possession of his arm again as Fuji let him go.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, morning, okay."

Nodding and giving the smiling man a last glance, he murmured "Goodnight Fuji."

"Same to you, my dear editor." With a short nod, Tezuka turned to his heels and left.

Before closing the door, Fuji's eyes followed the retreating back of Tezuka with a smile that shows nothing but pure gratitude for that person.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

**A/N: **Next up is the seminar workshop thing that I hope is…well, okay. I'm just no good with all the details. Oh, sorry for not letting them kiss back there…I wanted it to happen in a perfect timing. Just love to write those two in that situation~ Keep the suggestions and requests, if any, about this story coming~ Happy Independence Day, to all my Filipino readers! Now…reviews?


	5. Note 5

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, all the fluffiness that I write here would be included on the series.

**A/N: **School has started and here I am trying to update while I'm still not that busy. Many thanks to all those who gave me their well-loved review the last chapter! For this chapter…ah, I'm not good with details so yeah…hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 5

* * *

**

_Tezuka,_

_Thank you for coming with me._

_You can't resist coming too because you're going to miss me, ne?_

_- Fuji_

The sticky notes had found its way on the most random places besides its typical place on the drafts. Now one ended up in the pocket of his coat. He didn't notice Fuji slipping it in when he left last night. Well, considering it was Fuji, it's not hard as a task.

He finished packing up some clothes that could be worn in the span of a week. He still couldn't believe how his evening went last night when that author declared that he…tag along with him on that seminar thing that he'll attend. Tezuka didn't even want to think about it too much anymore…it only reminds him of what happened before that that gives his stomach a strange flutter plus an annoying headache.

Zipping the traveling suitcase he prepared close, he gave his room one sweeping look and headed outside and locked the door behind him in the process.

After getting a cab to head over Fuji's place, he sat mulling his thoughts while staring outside the window, only to stray on thoughts of that scenario the other night. Tezuka slapped his forehead with his left hand in irritation, causing the cab driver to stare at him as if he was going nuts.

At last, he arrived at Fuji's place with the said person surprisingly there a few feet away from him and the cab, waving. He paid the cab driver and found the aged man shifting his gaze from him to Fuji and back again, with an annoying grin on his lips, as if he knew it was that person he was stubbornly thinking about before. Frowning, Tezuka got off and sauntered to Fuji's direction.

"Fuji."

Fuji smiled and said, "Don't worry about the ride, Masato would provide it like he usually does. Let's just wait for a while ne?"

Wondering who the person Fuji mentioned, he nodded and stood beside the author.

They didn't wait that long for the ride to arrive and now they are seating cozily next to each other on the backseat. Fuji had a few animated talks with the driver before turning to Tezuka to tell him all about the seminar workshop and that Masato person he kept on mentioning.

According to Fuji's talk, Masato was his college friend that was fairly good with his prowess in conducting conversations and speeches and tends to help Fuji with those concerned and Fuji in return stuns his friend with his writing skills. It ended up with Masato now being a speaker and conducts his own seminars that concerns his and Fuji's field along with some of their acquaintances that also made name for the same profession. Every year, Fuji gets invited as a lecturer.

"It's going to be fun, Tezuka! It's just like camping! See, Masato prefers places to stay a bit far from the city, peace and quiet he says."

Tezuka raised his brow to this; he'd always thought seminars and the like are often conducted on universities. "I thought it was going to be held in a university or something."

Fuji grinned. "Well, Masato wanted that place. He says it has a motivating ambience to it. But for me it's more like a vacation house."

Nodding slightly as Tezuka shifted his gaze outside the window instead, he asked, "Is it far?"

"Ah not much, we'll probably get there an hour or two." Fuji answered, his eyes now shifting to the window. Glancing at the author, he saw how Fuji seemed lost in his own thoughts with a small smile on his face.

Maybe it was good that he agreed to go with him after all.

---

Or maybe not.

"Fuji! I'm glad you came!"

A black-haired man came walking towards them as they got out of the car. The sight of a building facility that reminded Tezuka of his own university before but this one smaller in size greeted them as the man walked forward to meet them. Fuji beamed and greeted the man Tezuka presumed was Masato.

"Masato, I'm always honored to come here. So are the attendees here already?"

"Yes, they all arrived earlier; I think they are strolling around now. Some had asked for you, Fuji, they're excited. There's a bunch of newbies as well." And then the black haired turned to look at Tezuka that stood quietly next to the author. "And this is?"

It was Fuji who answered, cutting of Tezuka before he could even utter his name. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, my editor. Tezuka, this is my friend, Masato Iino." The two taller men shook hands and nodded at each other.

Masato turned to Fuji again, with an apologetic look on his face that made Tezuka sense something…odd. "Oh right, Fuji, I forgot…you didn't tell me you're really bringing someone with you…so I didn't save a room…for your editor." He glanced awkwardly to Tezuka's direction while Fuji's face brightened up. Tezuka knew what was going on inside that head with that smile plastered on.

"He can sleep in my room, don't worry."

Tezuka knew he hit the jackpot. That was what he was dreading the moment that Masato person told them that.

But the author sounded too ecstatic that made Tezuka groan inwardly. Can he just turn and head back home to where he was supposed to be now and resting? Masato glanced at him.

"Is it going to be okay with Tezuka-kun?" he asked Fuji and the latter nodded with a big smile. He nudged his editor to speak.

"It's alright." He said stoically. With his response, Fuji's smile brightened more that possible.

And with that Masato nodded with a smile and led them inside with Fuji tugging his arm with him and half-dragged him inside, clinging like a child.

Tezuka was now sure he shouldn't have just agreed on the first place.

---

With Fuji's lecture set the next morning and all they've done the entire afternoon was meet the attendees and walk around. Fuji had been flocked by some of them, and the author was just glad enough to entertain the questions they bombard to him while Tezuka just walked around.

After dinner, Masato gave Tezuka a rather old futon to use for his stay with apologies for not saving him a room before both the author and editor headed to the bedroom. But he didn't mind if it looked old and worn, just as long as he didn't have to _share _a bed with Fuji. With that in mind, they entered Fuji's room.

Why does it have to be that…spacious? With a bed…that looked big enough for two? This had to be some kind of joke…

The smiling author dropped his things aside and sat on the bed. "Ne Tezuka, you could sleep here with me, we can fit."

"No. I'll be on the floor with this futon." Tezuka said firmly as he neatly arranged his things. Fuji crossed his arms and opened his eyes to reveal his sharp blue gaze.

"Don't be stubborn." He said softly with a tone of nothing but menace. But Tezuka ignored him.

After changing into their nightwear in silence, with Tezuka still believing that he will sleep in the futon no matter what, they prepared to sleep. Tezuka now stared at the old roll of futon for him in the corner.

"Tezuka, I told you, just come here and sleep already. I don't bite." Fuji was already lying comfortably on the right side of the bed and patting the space next to him.

"No, I will sleep with this. I don't care even if it looks old." Tezuka said bluntly.

"Oh really? But you've been staring at it for minutes already. Why don't you just set it up and sleep already or perhaps you were thinking about my offer?"

Tezuka shoot a glare directly at him, only to receive a sly grin. "C'mon Tezuka. Don't wait for me to get off from this bed and drag you if I have to."

They held gazes and Fuji's lips curved in triumph, "Saa, while you're in there, can you turn off the lights before you climb to bed, please Tezuka?" he requested in a sweet voice.

How could he have relented so damn easy, he didn't know. But he was already so tired that he crossed the room and clicked off the lights and headed to the bed. He took off his glasses and laid it aside before turning the blankets over and sliding in the warm bed. He tried not to act so conscious of the fact that Fuji was just lying next to him.

"Tezuka."

Startled, Tezuka let out a small grunt in response.

"Don't be so tense…I'm not going to pounce on you or anything."

He could hear soft chuckles and feel Fuji's movement beside him. Gradually, he relaxed when he thought Fuji had already fallen asleep since all he hears is his even breathing.

Softly and sleepily, Fuji murmured as he shifted his position to face Tezuka, "Goodnight, Tezuka."

"Goodnight, Fuji."

And as Fuji fell into his slumber land, Tezuka sighed and closed his eyes to wait for sleep to descend to him.

---

_20 minutes later…_

Tezuka glared at the dark ceiling ahead. Sleep hasn't come and now…Fuji has his arms wrapped around him as though he was some cuddly pillow. It felt weird and uncomfortable having that author practically squeezing the air out of him but he doesn't have the heart to push the sleeping man away either.

Ignoring the heat creeping up to his face, he tried to shut his heightened senses and get some sleep done.

Hopefully he could just ignore the hammering of his heart most of all.

* * *

**A/N: **I added an OC for the story for purposes which I shall reveal for the upcoming chapters. It will be oh-so hilarious…and twisted. (sadistic side kicking in) don't worry, I won't be torturing this pair too much…maybe just one of them (guess who?) I hope I could update fast presumably next weekend. Concerning my other stories…I need more time to write it…just put me into your alerts so you could be posted if you want to. Thank you for reading and please leave me some reviews for enlightenment…XD.


	6. Note 6

**Disclaimer: **Ah heck, I'm running out of disclaimers…Okay, simply put, I don't own any of these characters…this is **fan**fiction, people…XD

**A/N: **Here I am for the sixth chapter of this story…thank you, all of my dear reviewers and readers!!! I'm so glad I've finished a chapter…I'm just so lazy to write now…but saa, I'll push myself just to update for you guys! College is just…draining. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 6

* * *

**

When Tezuka had woken up the next morning, lying flat on his stomach with the blanket tucked around him cozily, Fuji was nowhere in sight. He remembered his awkward situation last night and wondered how the author reacted with it. But it seems his sudden disappearance was just surprising. Stretching and getting up, he groped for his glasses on the bedside table and found a note folded next to it.

_Ne Tezuka,_

_Good Morning!_

_If you find me missing,_

_I'm out for a walk._

_I'll be back by 6:30, let's eat breakfast by then._

_My first lecture would start at about eight._

_- Fuji_

Stifling a yawn, Tezuka fixed the bed and collected his clothes to take some nice morning bath while he waits for Fuji to come back. The clock says six o' clock in the morning, and thirty minutes more, Fuji would return. Idly, he wondered where the author could have gone. Knowing nature would interest that person, maybe he'd just roamed around the vicinity for some fresh air.

After his bath, he went back to the room, and Fuji was already sitting cross-legged on the bed, twiddling a camera on hand.

"You're back." Tezuka said, and Fuji just smiled.

"I'm hungry, so I went back early. I couldn't resist taking photos around…you should really stroll around outside. I…didn't wake you up since you looked really peaceful, and I don't want to bother you…" Fuji's voice trailed off and he smiled with a faint flush. It made Tezuka remember the awkward situation he was in last night.

Clearing his throat, he said to his author, "Let's eat breakfast."

"Ah, yes, Masato just told me to go down now. The attendees are having breakfast as well."

With the mention of that man, a question came on his mind and slipped before he could even stop himself. "He went walking with you?" Fuji raised his eyebrows in inquiry as they approached the door.

Fuji held his eyes on his editor for a while then grinned. "Saa, is my dear editor _jealous _of Masato? Come to think of it…he does turn up wherever I went…but he didn't walk with me like you said he did. I just saw him outside."

"I'm not jealous, just asking." Tezuka retorted flatly and wrenched the door open.

But Fuji was still grinning. "Oh, you aren't you say. Don't worry, I have my eyes only for you, my dear editor~!" Fuji chuckled as Tezuka glared frowning and stomped out of the room into the hallway.

"Tezuka."

"What?" Tezuka snapped.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked, his blue eyes opened with glee. "My _jealous dear _editor's lost. The dining hall is right over here." The smirking author pointed to his side of the corridor. Mortified, Tezuka turned to his heels and headed to where Fuji said the right direction is, fuming as he went.

Fuji smile widened more and ran to catch up with his editor, reveling on his new discovery; a jealous Tezuka is absolutely the cutest expression he'd ever seen. Perhaps he could make him be jealous more? If he was really jealous…does it mean the feelings they had are mutual?

Blushing slightly, he sneaked a glance to his editor and felt a flutter somewhere on his stomach.

---

After breakfast, Fuji dressed up for his lecture and Tezuka walked pass the people who attended as he waited for Fuji. Mostly were college students and others amateur writers wanting to learn more. He passed a bubbly redhead grinning excitedly with a companion, muttering something about attending for the second time because of Fuji. Eager faces entered the lecture hall and Tezuka waited outside for the author.

"Tezuka!"

He turned and saw Fuji running towards him, holding on his arms a folder with papers inserted hastily in it, a file case and more paper. He stepped forward to help the prodigy.

"Is everyone there already?" Fuji asked, a little anxious.

Noticing this, Tezuka asked carefully, "Are you nervous? I thought you always lecture here every year?"

Fuji gave a small smile, "I'm not nervous! I'm okay, really…" The truth is, he was feeling uneasy since Tezuka's going to be there watching him. Having those brown eyes holding his attention made him feel uneasy for some reason.

As Tezuka opened his mouth to speak, Masato poked his head outside the door and spotted the two of them. "Fuji, they're waiting for you."

"Hai." Fuji gathered the folder Tezuka fixed and muttered his thanks.

With a smile, Fuji walked ahead Tezuka but before he could even open the door, Tezuka spoke out of the blue, "Good luck, Fuji."

Touched with his simple words that fueled his confidence, Fuji genuinely and said happily and replied softly, "Thank you very much, Tezuka. Let's go."

And they both entered the room.

---

When they entered the lecture hall, everyone was already sitting on their seats and was eagerly waiting for Fuji. Greetings were said and Fuji gratefully answered them. Tezuka made his way to the back but Fuji caught hold of his arm as he settled everyone down and everyone's eyes turned to look at him.

"Everyone, this is my editor, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'll tell you all something before I begin, if you become an author someday, I suggest you get an excellent editor, who'll not only help you with work…" Fuji gave a cheeky smile and winked at them, "But also to pamper you, like my dear editor here does for me~"

Tezuka glared at Fuji, feeling uncomfortable with all the wide eyed males before him and giggles of the females. Fuji released his arm and as fast as he could walk without actually appearing in a hurry, for eyes followed him in amusement. Trust Fuji to say something as absurd like that. Now everyone would think of him as some kind of editor that spoils someone. He settled on a seat at the back as Fuji began his lecture.

Fuji was doing an excellent job with his lecture. Looking around, he could see the engrossed faces of the attendees and feel their focus to every word Fuji was saying. Truly enigmatic they are, not only had Fuji been telling them information and experiences concerning his line of specialization, they even came to the point of sharing humorous story that the enthusiastic redhead he'd seen before (named Eiji Kikumaru as he heard) started.

If Fuji had really been looking nervous before, all he sees right now is a very confident and happy Fuji. A barely recognizable smile crossed his face as he listened and watched Fuji speak in front. Slowly he started to lost track of Fuji's talk but merely enjoyed how that melodious voice echoed around the walls as he sat there with the sight of that amazing person before him. Rare was it for him to space off, but as of now all he could just place his thoughts on was the author smiling and looked carried away with what he was doing.

Tezuka knew he'd been working for Fuji a few months now, but he had never taken a while just to seat and mull things about Fuji on his head. Yes, he had been learning more and more about this person, knowing him well enough as he spends much of his time with him for the last few months. But right now, he had to admit…everything about this genius of a person, no matter how his quirks and tendencies had brought headaches along, was simply…breathtaking. Sure he can't just overlook the fact that Fuji was incredibly stunning not to be noticed, with that grace and elegance he airs out with his smile and gentle way of carrying himself and that irresistible sunny smile he wears. No wonder many had fallen for his charms.

And then the two hours passed, and Fuji's lecture for the day was over. Tezuka snapped out of his wandering thoughts and slightly shook his head. He made his way to Fuji now saying his 'see you later' to the chattering attendees.

"Tezuka." Fuji said with a smile.

"That was a good talk you had."

Fuji said a word to Kikumaru who was asking him if he could talk more with the author and Fuji just agreed. After that the lasts of the attendees disappeared, leaving the two of them alone as Fuji fixed his things. "Saa Tezuka, did you like my talk?" The sweet smile Fuji gave to him made Tezuka feel badly when he realized he hasn't paid attention and was sitting there and thinking of him. Oh, how he felt embarrassed now.

Without any options left, Tezuka said carefully. "Ah, yes I did." Lying was something he'd never resort to do, and Fuji being as perceptive that he is, snapped open his blue eyes with a defiant look.

"You really are not good at lying, Tezuka." Fuji said, his tone sounding suddenly nonchalant. He picked up his things and headed for the door, apparently hurt that his editor didn't even listen to a word he said.

"I'm sorry."

With a fake chuckle, Fuji said, "So what is my editor doing then? Spacing out again?" Tezuka caught up with him and admitted his rudeness, "Okay, I'm not spacing out…well…it's more like…I…"

"Fell asleep perhaps?" Fuji suggested with an air of sarcasm. Of course, he'd been expecting that Tezuka would be listening to him, and hoped all hopes that he'd done better and then it turned up Tezuka was bothered with something else.

"Okay, okay…I was think—"

"OW!"

Fuji dropped his things as he tripped on the uneven floor.

"Fuji!" Tezuka, just in time, caught the arm of his author to stop him from falling face forward on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't looking…so careless of me." Fuji smiled, straightening up.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka muttered sternly.

Picking up his things, Fuji said in a sing song voice, "Hai, hai, hai, Tezuka!" He thanked his editor and they walked again.

"So where were we?"

"Well—"

"Fuji! Can I talk to you for a second?" It was Masato, appearing suddenly from the other side of the hall. Tezuka didn't know what to feel; is he grateful for saving himself from admitting something or is he annoyed that yet again that person had turned up.

"Okay. Tezuka, I'll go up the room after ne?"

Tezuka nodded and made his way to their room. From the corner of his eyes he watched Fuji and Masato converse about something but not wanting to appear eavesdropping, Tezuka went on his way.

He sighed heavily and thanked his luck that Fuji chose that moment to trip and not hear his blunder…that he was thinking of him. It would only cause another headache to him…and besides he could never even admit it to himself that he was thinking of his author for the entire lecture.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that was okay…I made a list of prompts for this story, and added some of the suggestions from your reviews that I would include for this story (all fluffy stuff) the only hindrance is school and laziness and writer's block. I hope this chapter's fluffy enough (since when I reread it…it sounded oddly blank for me)…Reviews, everyone! I really, _really_ want to hear even a word from you guys, so please…don't hesitate to review…I'll never know why you placed me in your alerts and faves if you won't drop a word…and reviews do help…to empower me to write more! More suggestion, opinions or perhaps, requests? Thank you for reading…:D


	7. Note 7

**Disclaimer: **Claim that I don't own them. Hate not owning them. (okay, I make no sense.)

**A/N: **I will present the seventh chapter minna-san! A huge THANK YOU for all the reviewers of this story. I'm so happy that I feel support from all of you. I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend, **Znowy Vamage** for being there (demanding to read the chapter earlier) while I was typing this one. For your patience to wait until Friday (I typed this last Sunday btw and refused to update for the reason that my update time is always Friday…), I'll dedicate this one for you. Okay, now enjoy everyone!

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 7

* * *

**

Having been dragged the earliest of the morning by the enthusiastic author telling him that they'll be out for a walk, he now leaned on a nearby tree and watched Fuji laze around with a camera on his hand.

"What if you do something more…productive, Fuji?" Tezuka commented idly, staring straight ahead, trying not to yawn. He heard another click and Fuji's amused voice followed, "This is productive, Tezuka. I need a little break from writing all the time. Remember, you even said to me before that I need to get a little ray of sunshine, right?"

He heard another loud click and he landed his gaze on Fuji who had a mischievous grin and to his horror, had the camera's focus on him solely. "I told you, _this is productive_, my dear editor." He chuckled as Tezuka's expression darkened and he took a few steps closer.

"Erase that Fuji." Tezuka said in a low, intimidating tone that for some reason made Fuji's smile widen even more.

"No." Fuji said playfully, taking a step closer.

"Fuji."

"No. This is what my productivity is about, Tezuka."

Fuji opened his eyes and threw his sadistic blue gaze directly upon Tezuka's now less intimidating stare. "Fuji, I mean it."

For some reason, Tezuka was leaning closer to Fuji and swore the author was doing the same. That devious grin was still there…and he could feel like drowning with those pools of blue not flinching away from his stare.

"Tezuka…" Tezuka's eyes widened as Fuji had really brought up his face closer and closer and closer…

A rustle of leaves and Tezuka stepped backwards and Fuji nearly stumbled forward and both snapped their attention to the sound of footsteps coming on their way.

What a surprise, Tezuka knew who it was just by mere guess. The black haired guy appeared with his usual kind smile and greeted them, "There you are! I was just wondering where you are, Fuji. You see Kikumaru-kun was looking for you and he happened to ask me to find you."

Fuji said, "Ah yes, I'll come but first…can you do me a favor, Masato?"

Tezuka wondered what is it Fuji was asking now. Judging from the all too suspicious smile yet again, he knew it would be something that concerned him. "Can you take a photo of me and Tezuka for me please?"

Fuji handed him his camera to his friend and grabbed Tezuka's arm, as if hindering him from any intention of running away, which was what he was probably thinking at that time.

"Tezuka, please don't struggle, it's just a photo." Fuji said, and then focused his attention on the camera Masato was now positioning.

"Okay, Tezuka-kun, could you smile? And Fuji move more closely…that's right…okay…" Tezuka hated having to be photographed most of all and now, having Fuji's arm wrapped on his own and his head leaning a bit on his shoulder made him feel all too…weird.

Maybe a small smile won't hurt.

With a click and a brief flash, Masato managed to capture it.

Thanking his friend, Fuji took the camera from him and eagerly looked for the photo Masato took. With a faint blush and a true smile, Fuji promised he would treasure this photo forever.

Tezuka's hardly noticeable smile was enough for him.

Turning to his editor that stood silent and avoided his gaze, Fuji murmured, "Thank you, Tezuka. Let's go ne?"

He had to thank his friend, Masato later for this.

---

Fuji's lecture continued for the remaining days of the workshop. Lately Tezuka hadn't been talking to him properly because Fuji was always talking to some of the attendees that had been piling up everywhere Fuji would go and even piling up on their room on a free afternoon. Tezuka, however, made friends with some of the lecturers. One of them was Yukimura, a gentle looking man that approached him one time when he was reading a book outside.

Yukimura reminded him of his author sometimes. The latter always smiles gently and has a cheerful serene aura around him. It's just a good passing time having someone to talk with when Fuji isn't there to pester him.

Tezuka didn't know how it happened but he had gotten used to Fuji clinging on him when they sleep. No matter how awkward he feels every time he would feel Fuji's arm wrapping itself around him in the middle of the night, he'd gotten used to it. But now that they only had a day left, he could tolerate more. Fuji had already proved he had tendencies to do that because he always hugs his pillow at home.

And also, Tezuka had learned his valuable lesson of not spacing out when he listens to Fuji. Not only does he not want Fuji finding out about his blunder or even worse hear it straight from him, he doesn't want to be stuck in that situation yet again. It's hard letting his mind stick to what he was listening, blame it on his absurd thoughts that kept springing up every time he would linger much on staring at Fuji's face. He even slapped his forehead once and one of the attendees stared at him.

And lastly, the one testing his sanity in ways he can't imagine and can't even explain was the Masato person that always turns up whenever he and Fuji were, occasionally talking to Fuji and sometimes, conjuring up a conversation with him. He didn't know what it is, but he just couldn't just enjoy the company of that person. Maybe it was because he could sense something that isn't right.

Or maybe it's just because he's jealous? He grimaced and didn't dawdle on the thought, since he would always feel a headache coming afterwards.

Sighing, Tezuka closed the book he had merely stared at for the whole hour and decided to get some afternoon tea.

---

Walking around to head for the kitchens, he wondered where Fuji had disappeared to yet again. He knew that after his lecture, he went to have some talk with Kikumaru yet again. The bubbly redhead is just far too interested and enthusiastic about his author so he tagged along with him all that time. And Fuji was just fine with all of it, but it always annoys Tezuka that that redhead would ogle at him for some reason when he approach Fuji and then a wide grin would emerge from his lips. It always irks Tezuka that's why he would tend to leave the room or walk around or sit on one of the benches outside and read a book.

This time, he got a tea from the kitchen and headed to the dining hall next to it. Upon entering, he noticed that there were some people in there, eating their snacks and chatting.

Roving his eyes around, that's when he saw Fuji.

And that person…Masato.

Sipping their tea…together yet again.

His hold on his tea cup tightened. Yet again, he felt the urge to kick something so bad.

Fuji looked rather amused with whatever it is that they were talking about. He was smiling all too sweet, all too…happy that Tezuka's mood darkened.

He had pondered if something was going on between those two…but he hated crossing the thought so he had never asked Fuji about it. All Fuji had said was he was a good friend. But Fuji could lie…and he's even good at it. Anything could be possible.

Deciding to seat on a table where he could still see all their movements without them noticing a thing, Tezuka sipped his tea not minding the fact that it was scalding hot and he almost spilled some on his clothes. But the pair was still oblivious that he's there.

A few minutes passed, their animated talk continued with Tezuka still surrounded with a dangerous aura.

And then something unexpected happened.

That Masato guy reached over his pocket for something that Tezuka had to lean over his tea cup and squint to see what it is.

His eyes widened.

His fist clenched.

No way…

There on Masato's hand was a small black box that he slowly opened revealing a ring.

Tezuka felt as though someone had just punched him big time.

What was worse is that Fuji actually took it with such a fond look on his face.

Seething, he pushed himself off the chair and stormed away from the dining hall. He can't take it anymore. This…this _jealousy thing_ is just mocking him too much. And plus…that hurt…_a lot_.

Little did he know Fuji and Masato heard his rough pushing of the chair and saw him storming out of the hall.

"Tezuka!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, cliffie, confusing, crazy and short! I promise the next chapter is the big revelation… (the reason why I placed an OC here) so watch out for that! Tell me what you think is happening…I wanna know if somebody caught up my intentions here…*grins* The fun begins next chapter~ Have you noticed that I haven't included a note this chapter? Well, that's part of the fun for the next one~ reviews, my dear readers please? It makes me finish a chapter fast…XD


	8. Note 8

**Disclaimer: **If I had the chance to own them…every TezukaFuji fangirls' dream would definitely come true…(laughs)

**A/N: **I survived and managed to update! Woohoo~! I was like…so busy and lazy that I just actually finished this one just this morning! I was worrying that I might not update because I haven't written this chapter early and I promised you guys…so phew…I managed to update! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers for Note 7 (there were 17 of you...)! You know who you guys are, and this one's for you~ Oh, yes, Tokyo Girl 05, thanks for urging me to finish this one as well over our chat…XD For now, I hope you guys would like this chapter!

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 8

* * *

**

Headaches came raging over his head, with the sickly images of Fuji's smile and expression when _that _person gave him a ring. A _ring_, it made all sense now. How could he have not seen it before? How could he be so thickheaded not to notice? How could he be so…idiotic for thinking…that Fuji's _not attached _to anyone?

Not knowing where to go to cool off his suddenly raging temper and surfacing emotions, Tezuka paced around the place, and having no particular hiding place to coop up in; he leaned on the corridor walls and evened out his erratic breathing. He tried not to think too much about it but his stubborn thoughts kept on springing up like torture.

The flashes of what he saw played on repeat and he felt like losing it. It was then he heard footsteps hitting the pavement that was presumably coming his way. He pushed himself off the wall and walked off.

"Tezuka-kun nya!"

That wasn't Fuji or Masato, it was the redhead Kikumaru.

"What is it?" Tezuka said, hiding his relief that it wasn't his author, or else he would literally burst. Kikumaru cocked his head by the side and then grinned. "Nya, I happened to see Fujiko-sama and asked me to find you. He looked worried nya, did you do something?"

"No-nothing." He uttered defensively that earned another grin from the redhead.

"Hai hai, whatever you say, Fujiko-sama's editor! He's looking for you so please go to him and apologize for making him look upset nya!"

Sighing deeply, he decided that he better see his author and just accept the truth. He should be happy for Fuji and not sulk here without any good reason. "Where is he, Kikumaru-kun?"

Flashing a bright toothy grin, Kikumaru replied, "He told me he'll be outside the yards!"

"Thank you." Tezuka said firmly before he made his way to the outside yard he used to lounge around.

Accomplishing his part for the plan, Kikumaru fished out his phone and sent a message to Fuji that Tezuka's on his way. Really, how could Tezuka be so thickheaded not to know what Fuji was inkling all along? But it was fun seeing how Tezuka had actually looked jealous and hurt back then… The redhead decided that maybe a little eavesdropping on what will happen ought to be fun.

---

"Fuji, are you sure about this?" Masato asked carefully as he watched Fuji pace around and around.

"I am. We need to tell him, Masato." Fuji said reproachfully.

"But he might get angry to me, Fuji, I'm at fault here." The black haired reasoned out, but Fuji cast him a glance that said he was determined to spill everything to Tezuka.

Fuji stared at his phone. Kikumaru's message said 'I told him Fujiko nya! He was looking all pissed and jealous when I saw him, he must be convinced when I said you looked so sad and upset so he's on the way there! Goodluck nya!'

Just as Fuji placed his phone back to his pocket, he saw Tezuka stood right there with a very impassive look that seemed resigned. "Fuji."

"Tezuka, it's time for us to explain everything. Come, let's sit." In a careful gentle voice Fuji beckoned his editor to follow him along with Masato on one of the few tables set up on the yard. Fuji could feel Tezuka's different air, and it worried him but he was determined to smooth things out.

"Tezuka," Fuji said before sighing a bit, "Let us explain something to you."

With surrender, Tezuka nodded curtly and allowed Fuji to tell him everything.

---

Tezuka could almost predict what Fuji would tell him. Masato was for some reason looking sheepish and was avoiding Tezuka's eyes as if guilty of something. But Fuji was looking perfectly fine and his smile is fixed on his lips as always.

What's that all about?

"Tezuka." Fuji began gently, and Tezuka cast his gaze on the table instead and stayed silent, waiting for the confirmation of his doubts but paid his full attention to what he was about to hear.

He heard a faint chuckle and saw Fuji looking as if he's uncertain of something. "Saa, I don't know how to start this…"

Fuji glanced at Masato and then back to his editor that sat straight and unwavering in front of him. "Tezuka, what you saw back there…it isn't what you think it is."

Tezuka blinked. "He _isn't _proposing to you?" The editor said, hiding the hint of surprise of his voice in a deadpan one.

Fuji managed to let out a cheeky smile. "I knew you were thinking of that. Now wonder you looked so…_jealous _back there. You didn't even turn back when I called your name."

Tezuka could feel his face pale and his eyes dilate slightly…now they were both grinning, with Fuji's the most devious. This must be a prank…it has to be.

And he, of all people, fell for Fuji's ploy again.

Annoyed with himself and feeling an oncoming headache coming, Tezuka mustered all the composure he have and kept a straight face as he made no move and allowed Fuji to tell him of his embarrassing trepidation.

"I guess we have to…start from the beginning ne?" asked Fuji, turning around to ask his friend again. Letting out a sigh and fixing another smile, Fuji began his story. "Tezuka, I told you we were buddies at college right? Help me with this, Masato."

Confused, Tezuka just sat there and watched as Fuji nudge the said guy and the black haired nodded and addressed Tezuka. "I know you know this, Tezuka-kun, but Fuji here is…the…popular would be an understatement, really. He's just…well, simply put, on everyone's good books."

Chuckling to that, Fuji nodded in agreement. "You don't need to exaggerate it, Masato." Tezuka was not surprised…at all.

"Since he's holds everyone's attention, he, naturally, had all the hearts of the females in our university."

As Masato mentioned that, Tezuka's mind started working and he could finally see what this is all about slowly.

Fuji spoke before Masato could, "And apparently, one of the females included…named Michiyo-chan, was my avid pursuant and almost 'stalker'. She was really all-over me, I knew that. Though I don't actually pay attention to that, I became accustomed to her ways of declaring how she likes me and all and somewhere along that, Masato distanced away from me. I didn't understand why at first."

Crossing his fingers and leaning his chin on it, Fuji said, "But I saw the reason before my very own eyes." He opened his crystalline blue eyes and stared directly at Tezuka and then glanced at his other friend, now smiling in a sort of satisfied way. "Tezuka…Masato was…"

With a cheery beam, the author said with a sort of dramatic way, "Masato was in love with Michiyo-chan."

And the realization of everything made Tezuka widened his eyes.

He was completely, utterly, embarrassingly _wrong_.

---

"So…" Tezuka muttered faintly, trying to retain his composure and seriousness.

Fuji hid another laugh and nudged Masato to continue. "So Fuji here noticed my sudden indifference and concluded that it was because her. And this author of yours," He gave Fuji a half-hearted glare that made the latter smile more and Tezuka feel more irked with himself. "Played the role of the ever-so-great matchmaker, which I was unaware of and was easily manipulated."

"Saa, I had to do something. So I tricked Masato to coming with me on a Saturday, when I had actually set them up on a date, Michiyo-chan thinking it was me she'll be meeting up."

Tezuka could really get it now…he was feeling more of a fool every second. Masato spoke this time, "That was the happiest, embarrassing, memorable first disastrous date." He looked sheepish with his eyes twinkling in reminiscence.

"It had great results." Fuji added with a proud, playful tone.

Masato agreed with a nod, and then continued, "Because of what he did, I was forever in debt to Fuji."

"I told him it was nothing." Fuji piped; a small smirk on his face as he continued to watch Tezuka's face.

"I promised I'll do him a favor."

"I told him it's not needed anymore." Fuji said smiling loosely.

Masato suddenly had a mischievous smile on, "But Fuji here…is still noticeably _single_. OW!" Tezuka was surprised as Masato winced and ducked his head under the table to examine his foot, that from the looks of it, the innocently smiling author had stepped hard on it.

"Ne, Tezuka, so that ring you saw was for Michiyo-chan. Masato's going to propose for engagement. I was curious to what the ring looked like and he gladly showed it to me…you got the wrong idea." The author grinned with hidden mirth at the appalled Tezuka. Masato emerged, wincing slightly.

"I'm not finish telling Tezuka-kun yet!" Masato said, and he turned to Tezuka ignoring Fuji's blue gaze. "Fuji usually brings his brother, Yuuta along with him when he attends my seminars. And when he came this time and it was not Yuuta but you instead, I was surprised."

Tezuka felt uncomfortable all of the sudden, so as Fuji. "Fuji was actually…glowing. You can't stomp on my feet, Fuji!" He moved his chair away from his friend. "So, just like I said, he looked happy when he came with you, and something in my head clicked and said 'Finally.'"

With a triumphant smile, Masato declared, "I decided to play matchmaker this time."

Tezuka knew something had been up to this guy, but he had never crossed the thought that he was planning something up and it was not Fuji.

"…Really?" asked Tezuka in a monotonous voice.

"You thought it was Fuji, right?"

Tezuka nodded.

"I know you'll probably want to punch me or something, but you actually had a room, and it was my idea to put the two of you in one room."

Keeping his headache at bay, and tempers in check, Tezuka said quite calmly, "So it was you."

Masato found it hard to keep his attention to Tezuka since he sounded pretty intimidating and Fuji kept boring holes on his side. Who was scarier, he didn't know which.

"I wanted you guys to be closer, that's all. And I wanted Fuji to be happy at last."

"So what Masato did was pretend as if he likes me and made you jealous." Fuji said a matter-of-factly.

Feeling a little hesitant to stay longer, Masato smiled and replied, "Yes, that's what I did. I'm sorry for anything I might have done, Tezuka-kun, really. I have no bad intentions."

Sighing, and feeling the weight he'd been feeling before lifted away from him, Tezuka nodded and muttered that it's okay. He can't just contradict the man now that he understood everything, and he had already accepted his good intentions…maybe he'd let Fuji just deal with him if ever the author felt a little vengeful spirit.

Masato got up and stretched and said that he needed to go and check what the others were doing and left the two alone.

Tezuka considered going too, so he got up his chair and heard Fuji do the same, and was about to head inside when Fuji said, "Ne, Tezuka, he was successful, isn't he?"

With a soft smile, Fuji entwined his arm with Tezuka's and they both headed inside, Tezuka now trying not to smile and not to agree too much with his author's words.

---

Grinning from ear to ear, Kikumaru crouched low on his hiding place behind the huge plant before him as Tezuka and Fuji passed. He was so lucky to have heard everything! Now he could have fresh gossips to tell his best friend Oishi…and it was from his favorite author of all time as well! Maybe he should congratulate Fuji before he left…

With a devious smile and an impish chuckle, Kikumaru ran sneakily from his hiding place and glanced just in time to see Fuji snuggle closer to Tezuka as they walk arm in arm in the hallway.

"Kawaii nya…!" He giggled and trotted out of sight excitedly.

---

_Tezuka,_

_Thanks for coming again with me. _

_I had tons of fun with you, and I am grateful of your help and support._

_I know I shouldn't have dragged you along when you should have been resting._

_Forgive my friend; I was happy he wants us to be closer._

_Now take a rest…we'll be back on our writing spree again._

_- Fuji_

_P.S. I can't sleep without my 'huggable pillow' now._

Tezuka smiled and folded the note Fuji had slipped inside his suitcase that he was now unpacking. They have returned from the week's worth of 'vacation' and would be back in action for on the next day. The girl, Michiyo, Masato's fiancée, came along the day they had to leave. She was indeed what Fuji had said, strong, pretty and dedicated, no wonder Masato fell in love with her.

Before they left Fuji had signed autographs for the avid attendees, with the certain redhead clinging on his arm and telling him that he'll visit the author sometime and is looking forward for his next novel. With promises that he'll return for next year's seminar again, they had bade goodbye to everyone.

Masato was still fairly afraid of Tezuka because his ploys were exposed and was fearing the tall stoic man might get back at him for that, but he was in all smiles as they shook hands and the black haired even had the nerve to say, 'congratulations and good luck to the two of you.' that made Tezuka glare with Fuji muffling his laugh on the sidelines.

And his 'beloved' author, who seemed to smile too much the remaining hours of their stay, didn't do any 'attempts' except wrapping his arms around him tightly that last night again with a faint smile in his lips. Tezuka couldn't believe that he had actually caressed and played with Fuji's hair and pulled the lithe author closer to him, causing his stomach to flutter as he breathed in Fuji's sweet smell and savored is warmth. He'll really miss being a 'pillow' to his author.

Putting his suitcase aside and fixing his bed to retire for the night, he gave a sigh and collapsed, tired on his bed that he haven't been on for a while. For a couple of minutes he stared on the ceiling, waiting to feel drowsy but still felt too awake, he almost laughed when he realized…

He really couldn't sleep now, now that he's used to have someone…practically squeezing him to death.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There's more to come, my readers, so don't worry! This isn't my planned ending yet. I enjoyed reading all your hunches you guys, and I was happy that some had caught on with me…!

For **SyuKuniXD**, you are actually right that Tezuka would embarrass himself. (that was a good laugh). For **YaoiFanaticFreak**, you actually had a correct hunch! And I didn't laugh, I was awed…! For **Znowy Vamage**, another correct guess nya! Yay~ For** Arthel**, it turned out it was Masato's ploy, not Fuji's…but I like your smart guesses~ For **Different Child**, I turned the tables…I'm evil…XD For **bangthewallandclapandcry**, wow, precisely…hahaha, that's my intention. For **Vegibee**, I think you found the answers here. For **anyajulia**…thanks for that…the ring turned out to be for his fiancée. For **Tokyo Girl 05**, you had the right guess as well nya! THANK YOU GUYS! I love reading all your guesses and reviews.

So, I might not be able to update next Friday…I have preliminary exams this coming week, and for the weekend I have to study and I might not be able to write. College is just so…wah. But I will try to update. Maybe I'll just post a oneshot on Thursday…So thanks you guys…I wonder who'll be my hundredth reviewer? Heh, I wish to reach a hundred for this story…! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review…! XD


	9. Note 9

**Disclaimer: **If own them, it would feel like I've owned the world because of the honor…XD

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **On behalf of my fellow TeFu authors (includes me, AniManGa19930, tinjhi10, lithium, TokyoGirl05, sosise and ZukaFujiZone) united in this project, I'm here to invite those wishing to partake and join us on our **COLLABORATION FIC, **on the TezukaFuji pairing of course. We are open to any zukafuji fangirls who loves to write (one requirement also…doesn't like Ryoma too much XD…spare us…we don't want war…!) Visit our profile here on FFnet… 'TezukaFuji Authors' and get to know more about why we did this…XD Hope you guys will join! Just PM me or any of them, if you want to join. Thanks~

**A/N: **YOSH! I finished a chapter~ I only wrote this…today! I thought I'll be unable to update again (I was freaking out last night coz I still haven't written a word) I'm so happy to finally be able to update this story again…I miss hearing from you guys…XD Saa, hope you like this, sorry for the mistakes…since this is 'hot-off-the-press', saa, enjoy!

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 9

* * *

**

After the one week worth of "vacation" as what Fuji had said, the author told his editor that they'll be back in action after a day or two. So, as Tezuka being the person not wanting to waste his precious time on pointless things, spent his time doing some of the unfinished work he needs for Fuji. The author, as guaranteed, would yet again laze around, and he would need to set yet another deadline for him to give him his drafts.

Fuji had pestered him again, through a phone call the other day, about his crazy ideas for a new novel.

"But I really want to write it! Saa, I have actually written a prologue about it!" The author had said, sounding so excited about it.

Tezuka, knowing how far they still are for the current novel they are working on, discouraged him to attempt on writing more. They need to make a progress, really.

"But my ideas on my novel went on vacation…" Fuji had said, and from his tone, Tezuka could almost see the pout he has no doubt. And it earned Tezuka on lecturing (or close to that) the author about the need to finish what needed to be finished first before anything else.

But all he heard was Fuji's amused chuckle and a soft "Hai, Tezuka." before the he hang up.

So right now he hadn't expected anything at all as he made his way on Fuji's place.

And he was right, seeing the familiar 'creative mess' and Fuji still lying on his bed with a peaceful sleepy smile on his face, he knew what to expect already. Considering that it was really early, about half past eight (but to him it wasn't of course), he went to the author and tried to wake him again.

"Fuji, wake up."

An incoherent mumbling was heard, and Fuji turned his back from Tezuka.

"You said well be working now, and here you are still sleeping."

Prodding his back, Fuji made a low grunt before opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "It's early…"

"Get up, I'll make breakfast." It was his usual routine, and he's starting to think that this all a déjà vu. Fuji stretched and yawned again, before rising up and fixing his bed.

So before they could even have a decent serious talk on the progress of the novel, Tezuka…would always go through the routine…of _pampering_ his author before anything else.

Ah, he needs a pay rise for this.

---

"I told you so; this crazy new idea of mine is excellent ne?"

Tezuka didn't know whether he'd nod or just let it pass. With Fuji's whims that involves sticking the draft of the new 'plotbunny idea' he had written in just an hour the idea under his nose, he can't believe how the story was also as nice as the one they are currently working on.

"But we can't do this now Fuji, we need to continue the other one."

With his answer, Fuji's smile faltered. He might really be so happy with his new idea.

"But after we have finished this one, you can always do the other one." Tezuka said carefully, not wanting to hurt Fuji's feelings when he looked so enthusiastic about it so much.

Fuji smiled. "Saa, I understand. Ne, let's do the other one now…I think I can finish a chapter right now."

"Good."

And with that said, Fuji opened his laptop and gathered the papers around him and started his writing. When Fuji's at his writing mode, it would be hard to interfere him since he always focuses on his work.

Restraining a soft smile, he pulled his own stack of papers to work on and focused all his attention to it.

It was nice…only hearing the faint scratches of the pen and the keyboard being typed on. It was like the sound of work itself.

And then Fuji spoke with a hint of chuckle.

"You know Tezuka, yesterday Eiji visited me. Know what he asked me the moment I opened the door?"

Not looking up from what he is reading, he nodded his head to urge Fuji to continue.

"He asked me, 'Where's Tezuka-kun your _boyfriend _nya?' I honestly didn't know what to answer back." Fuji chuckled and Tezuka finally looked up, appalled by what he heard and saw Fuji scribbling on a spare paper with a very amused smile.

"I didn't even know he's already my _boyfriend_." Fuji continued to speak as if he was talking to the paper and Tezuka was not gaping at him, embarrassed. "Ah, Eiji was really insisting that, I wanted to tell him so much that in wanted that to happen…saa, but I'm already happy with what have now."

Tezuka was speechless, not only is Fuji directly telling him about this, it's like he's _confessing_ to him indirectly. But the author continued scribbling something on the paper, with that too happy smile again.

"Fuji—"

It was too much of an advantage using the same table with the author, he thought, for Fuji had already dropped his pen and was now facing him with a very dangerous smile.

"But…I'll be happier…" Fuji leaned closer and closer and Tezuka had only felt rooted on the spot. "if he''ll become…mine." With those words whispered, Fuji closed the distance between them and…

The doorbell rang.

Fuji's eyes snapped open, annoyed (as the kiss was yet again stopped before it could happen) and got up to open the door. Tezuka caught his breath, and trying to stop himself from flushing. He didn't know what to think, be annoyed as well, or thank whoever it was who interrupted.

Fuji had stomped on his feet, clearly disappointed and looking rather ominous with a smile in the same degree, and opened the door to meet the one who interrupted.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Syusuke."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie again…heh heh. Guess who that is…XD Ah, I hope it's not…bad…since wah, my head's muddled with school and stuff…no note again…I couldn't put a note…I have no idea what to write. I'm in a major 'plotbunny evasion' problem nowadays; the plots fail me so much. Gah, I'll fight it…Reviews? Please review guys…I need to feel happy…XD


	10. Note 10

**Disclaimer: **If I own them, I wouldn't bother writing this sentence…

**A/N: **Yosh~ Here's the tenth chappie, everyone~! Sorry for the late update, I've only finished this one earlier…I'm actually out of things to write for the time being, writer's block and plot bunny evasion all at the same time. I'm happy to have finished a chappie…ah…XD I have no idea how long this would take…but as long as I have the ideas on my head…I'll keep this up! Thanks for the support, my readers…! Enjoy~

**

* * *

The Author's Notes**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**NOTE 10

* * *

**

"Nee-san?"

The oldest Fuji sibling, dragging a fuming Yuuta behind her, beamed at her brother. "My, Syusuke, you don't have to be that surprised. Me and Yuuta wanted to visit you…it's been quite a while since we last saw you."

"I'm just…caught with surprise, nee-san, Yuuta. Thanks for coming anyways. Come in."

Tezuka, hearing the voices, still dazed from Fuji's advances a few moments ago, trudged from the small bedroom out to the doorway and saw the two persons he hadn't seen before.

"Oh my, who is this person, Syusuke?" The kind-looking woman asked, her eyes directed to Tezuka and he tried to avoid and notice how strikingly similar it was to Fuji's.

The author smiled and beckoned Tezuka to come closer, which he reluctantly did, and the beaming author said, "This is my editor, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka, this is my sister, Yumiko and my brother, Yuuta."

Tezuka met Yuuta's scrutinizing gaze and Yumiko's as well at the same time and he tried to make a small acknowledging smile but made a nod instead.

"You have a new one again, Syusuke?" said Yumiko as they all went over the table to sit. Tezuka felt awkward being with Fuji's siblings especially when they are ogling at him so much for some reason.

"Yeah, and I'm lucky to have hired him, nee-san. He turned out to be a very excellent responsible editor." Fuji said, going over the kitchen for some tea with a smile on his face. The two siblings were now surveying their brother and flickering to Tezuka.

When tea was served, and they were chatting on the table, Tezuka remained quiet except when he's being addressed to, and avoided the curious gazes and implied witticisms of Fuji about him.

There came the point when Yumiko would grin as if she knew something. And Tezuka noticed how she would stare fondly at him and Fuji (he should have not let Fuji seat next to him) with a gooey kind of stare that rivals Yuuta's serious and a bit grouchy look. It made him want to excuse himself badly, but Fuji might be offended and that's the least of what he wants to do (that would be so disrespectful).

This is just too awkward.

---

_Tezuka, _

_I'm out for a meeting with someone._

_I think Nee-san will come here, and I hadn't notified her about it._

_Could you just tell her that I'm sorry it was urgent?_

_Thanks, I owe you._

_-Fuji_

Tezuka stared blankly at the note taped on the door. He sighed. Fuji didn't even call him on his phone about it. But abiding as he is, he brought out his keys and entered Fuji's place, wondering what he'll do. Maybe he'll look for something to work on for, or maybe Fuji had left some drafts for him to check. The slightly still messy room greeted his sight. He remembered why Yumiko insisted on returning again today, because she reckons she needed to teach Fuji again how to clean his place. She was arguing about it to Fuji last night, and the stubborn author just joked about things and emphasized his need for a 'creative mess'.

After locating the table filled with Fuji's works lying stacked on the table. Pens were scattered, reference books lay open as well, and crumpled papers with either doodles or scratched paragraphs were scattered on the floor next to the bin.

Seriously, Fuji needs to be taught how to organize his things again.

'I'm a busy person." He says, Tezuka remembers, last night when he was being nagged by his sister about it.

Not able to resist a small smile, Tezuka began picking up the crumpled paper on the ground when the doorbell rang. Straightening up, he went to open the door.

And as expected it was Yumiko that was standing outside.

"Yumiko-san." greeted Tezuka and received a warm smile in return.

"Is Syusuke in?" she said in reply.

"He's out for an urgent meeting; he says he's sorry he hadn't notified you earlier about it." Tezuka said, allowing Yumiko to step inside.

"Oh. So I guess it's just you here? And me." With a bright smile, Yumiko watched Tezuka nod and closed the door.

"You know, we should really fix up my brother's mess. I had told him so many times about this, he never listens. He isn't like this at all; he's a neat boy with a tidy room. The moment he got immersed with his passion for writing, his room went cluttered with papers…and until now."

Tezuka listened as Yumiko picked up the reference books lying around it and placed it on the shelves.

"I'm always amazed on how talented he is. I'd never expected he'll really take writing this seriously, but I'm proud he did."

Tezuka looked up when Yumiko paused and saw that her gaze was looking softly at him. For some reason, that didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Tell me, Tezuka. Do you feel something to my brother?" She asked rather kindly, that Tezuka's stoic expression slackened with surprise. What's with that question?

He stammered to deny it, confused as to why he felt he's lying about it. "No—he's an excellent author…" Yumiko's kind grin widened.

"Oh, really?"

Why do Fuji and her sister had to possess some kind of incessant stubbornness and probing coaxing? He could feel heat on his cheeks as he promptly avoided Yumiko's gaze.

"I won't tell him, c'mon, the way you act, Tezuka, is like you really have feelings to my brother."

How did she know? Wait, how could he think that way?

"I—" Tezuka stammered before closing his mouth again, mortified by what he was about to say. Why could she be that so perceptive?

Yumiko came to him and patted his shoulder with a happy smile. "Then I'm glad. I'm glad Syusuke found someone like you."

Tezuka's eyes widened. What did she say?

But Yumiko gave a very encouraging smile that made Tezuka shut his mouth and stay quiet.

"I approve of course~!" For a woman her age (and giggling should be inappropriate much to his chagrin) she gave a small giggle and proceeded back to what she was doing, leaving Tezuka mulling over his mortification.

---

"I'm home."

Fuji looked around his room, surprised on how clean and organized it looked. He smiled, it must be his sister. He carefully made his way to the kitchen and smiled even more to see Tezuka preparing dinner with his sister.

"Nee-san, Tezuka."

"Syusuke, welcome back. How was the meeting?" Yumiko greeted, approaching his brother. Tezuka nodded to Fuji when he met his gaze and busied himself again with dinner.

"It was fine. What did you two do to my place?" Fuji said grinning.

"Fixed your mess. Syusuke, you seriously need to organize your work. How could you even work peacefully with all those things scattered around?"

"I told you, I'm used to it nee-san. It helps me think actually."

Tezuka finished his cooking and laid down the food on the table. Fuji thanked Tezuka, and from the corner of the editor's eyes, he saw Yumiko give a knowing smile.

The rest of dinner was entertaining, well, for the Fuji siblings' part that is. Tezuka listened to Fuji and Yumiko swapping stories, and Fuji endearingly boasting to his sister about his _dear _editor that caused Yumiko to burst with glee again.

After eating, Yumiko announced that she'll be leaving early. She said she'll visit again sometimes, and is going to look forward for it.

"Take care you two…and good luck." Yumiko said, with a cheeky grin. Then she turned to Tezuka and said, "I'll entrust him to you, okay? _Make your move." _Her words made Fuji ogle at them but Yumiko kissed her brother's cheek and waved at Tezuka and disappeared behind the door before Fuji could ask more about it.

The author turned to Tezuka. "What does nee-san means?" he asked innocently.

Deciding to take Yumiko's words, but thinking of a better scenario, Tezuka only shrugged and said, "You'll see.

* * *

**A/N: **Hm, I hope Tezuka really does have a plan in mind because I still have no plans in mind…heh heh…I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie~ (Pardon the grammatical errors...I still have two quizzes to study for, so I didn't look into it much...gah) More (unknown to how much more will come) chapters soon~ Reviews are always so loved, so I hope you guys would drop a word or two…I need more motivation…to write amidst my busy schedule…XD And any suggestions and requests are welcome~! Thanks for reading~


End file.
